KPTZ2 TMF 005: Service with a Smile
by KP-TZ2
Summary: All that Kim and Ron wanted, after the Lowardians 'sitch, was a vacation.  Was that too much to ask?  Someplace, with some help, some service?  Here's the public service announcement....
1. Introduction

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Service with a Smile**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

Ron opened the door to their apartment just off campus. Kim shambled through the door as he held it open for her. She stopped right in front of him and gave him a kiss.

"Such a gentlemen; even when he's so tired he can't see straight."

Ron gave her a peck on the cheek and grimaced.

"Note to self: when giving your bon-diggity girlfriend a peck on the cheek make sure said cheek isn't covered in mud."

Kim snorted and wiped her cheek with her glove.

"Yeah, that's not the only cheek that's muddy."

Ron grinned.

"O-o-u-u-u. Mind if I help wash that one?"

Kim blushed as she patted him on the stomach.

"You get to wash that one the night we… no, make that the night after we get married. Now go get a shower while I get mine and we'll go get something to eat. After that, it's a call to Dr. Director for a little time off."

----------

The seats in Dr. Director's office were comfortable as was the smile that Dr. Director was giving them. They were in GJ's headquarters in New York, being the closest one to the school they were attending in New England.

"So, you need a little time off?"

Kim smiled and patted Ron's hand.

"Yes, ma'am; finals are coming and we need time to study. Besides, we haven't had much "us" time. It seems every time we got dressed to go on a date the Kimmunicator would beep."

Betty smiled.

"I'm sure we can give you some time. Although I can see you have had time to have a couple of nice dates."

Betty pulled one of the better known tabloid magazines from her desk. Across the front of the cover was a blurry but recognizable picture of Kim and Ron enjoying a very passionate kiss. That would have been embarrassing enough, but where Ron's hand was made it worse. The magazine made sure it was noticeable by circling it. The title of the article inside was: "Kim Possible still the good girl?" Both Kim and Ron received rather stern phone calls from their parents after that one.

Kim and Ron blushed a bit.

"Uhhh, yeah, that was one of our better dates."

Betty smiled.

"So I can see."

Betty reached for one of her phones as it rang. It was her high security line. She listened for a moment and looked up at Kim and Ron. Their eyes locked and Kim and Ron realized their hopes for a break were about to vanish.

"Yes, Mr. President. Yes, I understand. Team Possible is in my office as we speak. I'll make sure they will be there."

Betty hung up the phone.

"Your vacation has just been cancelled by the President and the Secretary General of the United Nations. Believe it or not, a spaceship has just landed near the United Nations. I need you to get suited up and over there ASAP"

Kim's heart flipped.

"It's not the Lowardians again, is it?"

Betty shook her head.

"No, they came in a completely different looking ship. Plus, they've already contacted us. They specifically asked that the two of you be there when they come out to greet us. They said anyone who could defeat the Lowardians were friends of theirs. I suggest the two of you wear your new battle suits. Now, go get ready."

----------

(Director) cue the ticking clock...

(Director) cue the music…and...

ACTION!

(The camera zooms in on the back of the chair in the room filled with computers and monitors, and the chair swivels to face the camera with a young man, dressed in a battlesuit.

"Good evening: I'm Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load.

"Submitted for your consideration:

"Teen hero Kim Possible: 'she can do anything,' is what her website says.

"But, now, it's aliens, once again, and these want Team Possible.

"Why do they want Kim and Ron? Are these friends of the Lowardians, bent on revenge? Or, is it something more…insidious?" Wade smiles, and the plastic fangs in his mouth fall onto the floor.

"Oops," he mumbles as he picks them up, wipes them off, and replaces them in his mouth, smiling with a fake vampire smile.

"On tonight's episode of **KP-TZ - The Middleton Files:**

"_**Service with a Smile**_."

(Director) "CUT! That's a wrap! Thank you, Dr. Load."

(Dr. Load) "No big. Hey, How about a bloody Mary? No alcohol, of course."

(Jocelyn, coming on-camera) "Here you go, Wade," she smiles, revealing her own plastic fangs as she hands Wade the drink. "You look good enough to drain," she leaned into his neck, smiling and giggling.

(Director) "Kids…" he mutters, and a howl comes from off-camera that makes the director turn in surprise.


	2. Meet and greet, and etc

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Service with a Smile**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

The long, silver cigar-shaped object sat in a park near the United Nations. The area had been blocked off by the Army and Global Justice. Kim and Ron stepped off of the hovercraft that brought them to the park. Both were wearing new battle suits. Dark grey with black trim, the suits combined the capabilities of Kim's old suit with the flight capabilities of the suit Ron had worn in his fight with Warmonga and Warhawk.

The two heroes approached the craft and waited. They did not have wait long.

A hatch slid open and three figures emerged. Each wore a silvery suit and looked human in everyway. The first was a tall man with slightly graying hair. Behind him stood two, much younger, figures. Both seemed to be the same age of Kim and Ron. The first was a boy just slightly shorter than the man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Beside him was a rather buxom young girl. She had brunette hair and grey eyes. The older man carried a book covered in strange writing.

The trio approached Kim and Ron. The man placed his hand across his stomach and bowed.

"I am Zarkin and I bring greetings from my people, the Kanamits. We are the sworn enemies of the Lowardians. We salute you, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. We have come in the spirit of friendship to share our technology with your planet."

The man gestured toward the two young people beside him.

"My friends, Derek and Tori, came with me as representatives to greet Kim and Ron."

Derek stepped up and took Kim's hand.

"To have such beauty in combat would be an honor to see."

Tori approached Ron with a smile.

"It is a great honor to meet one of the finest heroes of earth, and most handsome at that."

Kim swallowed and looked over at Ron. He glanced back at her and then back at Tori.

Kim stepped over and took Ron's hand, more to assure herself and to assure him.

"We greet you in the name of the inhabitants of Earth. It would be our honor to escort you to meet with the leaders of our planet. Please excuse us for coming in our battle suits but our recent dealings with people not of this planet have not been pleasant."

Zarkin nodded at Kim.

"We expected this. If you wish to restrain us, we will surrender to you."

Kim shook her head.

"I don't think we need that. So, if you'll follow us, we'll take you to the building."

Zarkin nodded.

"If you don't mind: t's such a wonderful day. If it's close, could we walk?"

Kim looked over to Dr. Director, who shrugged. Kim turned back to Zarkin.

"I guess it'll be fine. It's about a mile, so if you don't mind, we'll go."

Kim indicated the direction and Derek and Tori took places next to Kim and Ron with Zarkin following.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft pillow top felt great to Kim as she lay on the bed. Her muscles relaxed as the softness claimed each part of her. Zarkin had spoken to the General Assembly that first day. He announced that he and his people had come to Earth to help. He spoke for a few minutes then returned with Derek and Tori to their ship. As the group was about to enter the ship, Zarkin handed Ron his book so he could shake hands with Kim. After shaking hands with Ron the aliens reentered their ship. Ron didn't even realize he still had the book until later. Dr. Director took it to analyze it.

Over the past couple of weeks Team Possible had become Earth's ambassadors to the Kanamits. They had been over the world several times while the Kanamits demonstrated their technology. Along with the rest of the world, Kim and Ron watched looked on in amazement as deserts were turned into fertile lands bursting with vegetation. The Kanamits showed the governments how to build a special power plant than ran on cold fusion that was completely safe. The engines could be small enough to put in cars and trucks. There was no need for oil. The Kanamits brought medical research that allowed the doctors of the world make headway in curing cancers and almost all other diseases. The Kanamits cookie jar seemed to never empty.

"O-O-O-h-h-h-h, m-a-a-n-n-n-n! This feels good!"

The bed shifted as Ron sat next to her. He pulled his bowtie apart and tossed it on his bed across from where he was sitting.

"If I ever go to another banquet it'll be too soon. It's nice that Zarkin, Derek and Tori like us but they do they have to have us at every function?"

Kim sat up to look at Ron.

"B-u-u-r-r-r-p-p!"

Kim's face flushed as she covered her mouth.

"Excuse me. Tell me about it. I wish a mission would come up just so we could do something besides go to all these functions and events. I'm going to get out of this dress and get comfortable. Maybe later I can call Derek and see what they're up to."

Ron bristled.

"_You_ call _Derek_? Whatever happened to _we_ call the _two_ of them? Not that I didn't expect it. I thought I might have to hand you a handkerchief tonight. You were drooling all over Derek's pecs. And his jokes were so l-a-m-e yet you were laughing your pretty little head off."

Kim's eyes narrowed.

"_Me_drooling over _Derek_? I was trying to be nice. And don't you talk to me about Derek! How about Tori, with the boobs? I swear I thought your tongue was going to hang down to your knees tonight. Did she give you a good view?"

Both of them stared at each other for a moment the smiles cracked their faces and they began to giggle. Ron snorted as he struggled to talk.

"Look at us. Fighting over…"

"…two aliens we have no business fighting over."

Kim had finished his thought. She sighed as she slipped into Ron's arms.

"Derek _is_ nice but he's been coming on a little strong. Besides, Derek rhymes with…"

Ron opened his mouth to finish her sentence but Kim covered his mouth.

"No, don't _even_ say it. That's a name that will _never_ cross my lips."

Ron bent over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Well, what's so weird is that Tori rhymes with …."

"…Yori. Yeah, I know. This is the _ultimate_ weird."

Kim nuzzled into Ron's chest.

"I can't believe I was jelling so bad over her that I chased the two of you around the world."

Ron stroked her hair.

"That's okay. I had no idea she liked-liked me."

Kim laughed.

"She's a good friend. She was so cool about us that time we fought Monkeyfist."

Kim sighed and broke the embrace.

"Well, we both need a bath and get some sleep."

Ron smiled as he took off his coat.

"Is that an invitation?"

Kim's face turned red.

"Oh, it is s-o-o-o not an invitation. You will wait out here 'til I finish."

Ron flopped back on the bed.

"That's okay. A guy can _dream_, can't he?"

Kim threw a towel at him.

"Just keep those dreams _clean_."

Ron sighed as he lay back. Kim was shutting the door when she turned back to him.

"And Ron?"

Ron looked up from his place on the bed to see Kim smiling a wicked smile.

"H-m-m-m-m?"

"Girls can dream, too. I will sure enjoy mine." She winked at him as she closed the door.

Ron's eyes rolled up into his head.

"O-O-O-h-h-h-h, m-a-a-n-n-n-n!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim fiddled with her hair as Ron stared around Dr. Director's office. They had returned to school for a few days when Dr. Director had summoned them to her office. It had been a few relaxing days. The Kanamits were true to their word. All the technology that they had given was giving new life to areas of the world that had been drab and desolate. Diseases were being cured and cancer had nearly ceased to exist.

Their vacation from missions had ended, too. The villains seemed to be making a last ditch effort to take over the world. Team Possible had been on several missions of late, but had started to run into Derek and Tori. They had started their own crime fighting team and were taking over some of the jobs that Kim and Ron had always done. Not that Kim really minded, as it did give her and Ron more private time. However, it began to grate on her nerves when they would be called on missions only to find Derek and Tori had gotten there first. The media had started to call them "Team KanDo."

Dr. Director stepped into the room carrying the book that Zarkin had given Ron. She laid it on the table along with a sheaf of papers.

"Greetings, Team Possible. I called you in because we've been able to decipher the cover of the book. Apparently the Kanamid alphabet is different if the characters are capitalized. The book cover says 'Service with a Smile'."

Ron picked up the book.

"Well, that sure fits. They smile all the time. But something really bugs me about them. Something tells me they are fifty miles of bad road."

Kim laid her hand on Ron's thigh and gave a squeeze.

"Come on, Ron. Just because they're aliens doesn't mean they're bad."

Ron turned to stare at Kim.

"Oh, and who wanted to hang your head on the wall as a trophy? I still have nightmares over that one."

Kim swallowed as she stared back at Ron. She had been unconscious when Warhok had made that claim. It had been Ron's love and his desire to protect her at all costs that allowed him to reach that final key to his Mystical Monkey Power. She lay on the ground and watched him defeat Warmonga and Warhawk by himself.

"It's okay Ron. Zarkin, Derek and Tori are not like those two. I trust you and I love you but I also trust the Kanamits. I ask you to trust me on that."

Ron nodded.

"Okay, KP. For your sake, I'll try and trust them."

Dr. Director nodded.

"Zarkin announced this morning that they would like to start an exchange program. They've asked if the two of you would like to be the first to participate. They want Ron to come to their planet to challenge some of their youth in some of their video games. Kim, they want you to come and show some of their youth your athletics skills."

Ron brightened up.

"Alien video games! Coolio! When do we leave?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron approached the ship in the park. They were the first of the guests of the Kanamits to board. The evening before there had been another banquet. All of the people who would be leaving on the first ships were guests and honorees. Their families were given honored places at the tables and special devices that would be able to communicate with their loved ones while on the trip to the Kanamits' home planet.

Derek waved as Kim and Ron passed the barrier and started up the steps. Tori appeared inside the door.

"Kim! Ron! It's so good to see you! We're honored that the two of you would agree to come. It was a lot easier to get the others to go when they found out that Team Possible trusted us enough to come."

Kim took Ron's hand.

"We're honored that we were asked. It's not often that people ask for both of us."

Derek was surprised.

"You mean that your people don't ask for both of you to appear at functions? You're a team!"

Both Kim and Ron sighed a bit. At least these aliens accepted that the two of them were partners, even if the other people of Earth didn't think that way. Kim gave Ron's hand a squeeze.

Derek gestured up the gangway.

"Two of the others will get your bags and take them to your rooms. Tori and I will give you a tour of the ship first then get you settled in your room."

Kim looked at Ron then back at Derek as they followed him.

"Our room? We have a room _together_?"

Derek turned around at glance at them.

"Of course! Why would the two of you not share a room?"

Kim smiled back at Ron.

"I'm starting to like this trip even more."

The tour took them through the ship where they saw the engine room, control room and the bridge. Derek arrived at a door recessed into the wall. He pressed a panel on the wall and a door slid open. Kim and Ron entered the room. There were two single beds with a table in between. On opposite walls were desks recessed into the wall. Tori stepped into the room and over to one wall. She pressed a button and another door slid open.

"Here is a closet. There's one for each of you. There's one bath with all that you might need. There will be gravity throughout the entire trip, so you don't have to worry about that. We've also provided each of you with a number of crew suits. Derek and I will leave now and let the two of you get settled. We know that we've been asking a lot of the two of you over the last few weeks. Zarkin has ordered that you be given all the rest time that you need. If you wish to eat, just press the button the wall by your desk. Whatever you wish will be provided. There is a full entertainment center with all the movie and or books you might want to read. Later, Kim, there is a full gym and training center on board. Derek and I would be honored if you would allow us watch Ron and you spar."

Kim smiled as she picked her clothing bag off one of the beds and set it on the floor.

"Thanks for everything. Right now, though, I think the two of us would like to curl up with a movie. If we get hungry we'll call."

Derek turned with Tori to leave when he stopped.

"Oh, yes, by the way, the terminals on the desks can be used to contact your families. Have a nice rest."

The door slid closed and Kim turned to face Ron. She stepped up to him placing her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'm ready for some Ronshine."

Ron's hands slid down her back and then lower. He reached his destination and gave a little squeeze. Kim giggled.

"Now that's my Ron; ready for a boring movie?"

Ron looked down, saw the glint in Kim's eyes and remembered what went on in boring movies.

"B-o-o-o-y-y-a-a-h-h!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat at the table that Derek and Tori had brought so that Kim and Ron could eat together. Ron had ordered some tacos for him and a salad for her. The food was great. It was nice to get back to the normal food that they ate. The banquet food was great, but as Kim told Ron she was started to feel a little more room in her caboose. Derek had told them that they would be taking off in a few minutes when they did they would need to sit in the flight chairs sitting side by side in front of a large screen in one corner of the room. The screen would allow them an outside view when they took off.

The Kimmunicator beeped and Kim pulled it out. Static filled the screen and Wades' voice.

"Kim…….y..ed…off the …. Ki…..Ron can you….."

Kim pressed a couple of the buttons turning off the video and putting all receiving power into the audio.

"Wade, what's up?"

Wade's voice came in clear.

"Kim! Ron! You've got to get off the ship! NOW!"

Ron sat beside Kim.

"Wade, what's the deal?"

Wade's voice became desperate.

"Kim! Ron! You don't understand. We deciphered the book. It's about 'Serving Man'."

Kim hesitated for a moment.

"Wade, we _know_ that. They've been pretty nice. They just fed us a normal meal for once."

The static began again. Wade's voice started to fade.

"You really don't understand! It's tells how to serve man ….as _food_!"

Kim turned white.

"That means…."

Wade's voice came in weak.

"All that eating was to fatten you up."

"B-u-u-r-r-r-p-p!"

Kim covered her mouth as the Kimmunicator failed.

Ron jumped up and went to the door, pressing the button to open it. Nothing happened. The screen on the wall came on and Derek and Tori appeared.

"A-h-h-h, our two special dishes…I mean, friends have found out the truth. Don't try to communicate with your friend. Your device has been disabled. Your friend has already been taken by our special forces. Soon your whole planet will be in our power. We now have a delicious new food source for our people."

Ron yelled as he approached the screen.

"Our world will stop you. We have fought off the likes like you before."

Tori smiled for a moment then reached up and took out a mouthpiece revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"A-h-h-h, remember, though, your armies have no power against us. They could not stop the Lowardians so they will not be able to stop _us_. We have with us the two people who were the most responsible for stopping the last alien invasion."

Derek tucked at his face pulling off a mask. His face was revealed to be almost reptilian.

"The two of you will have the honor of being at our victory banquet."

Kim stood beside Ron.

"You really think we're going to continue to stuff ourselves just to fatten up."

Derek grinned, showing incisors that were long and sharp.

"Oh, I said you would _be_ there but I _didn't_ say you would be _eating_."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. Tori leaned up against Derek.

"Oh, yes. The two main courses for the banquet will be 'Ron ala O'range' and 'Kimberly Parmesan'. When we said you two looked delicious the other night, we were not joking. Ta-ta. Oh, by the way, we took your battlesuits out of your bags. We found the hidden compartments quite easily. So don't make a fuss now. Bruised meat just doesn't prepare well."

The screen went off and the craft began to shake. They were getting ready to take off. Kim turned to Ron and she saw his eyes start to turn blue. She smiled.

"It's time for some Monkeyshine!"

----------

(The camera zooms turns away from Ron and Kim, Ron turning blue and Kim smiling, and the camera stops as it focuses on Dr. Wade Load, he, his chair, and his desk all having somehow transported to the ship.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable:

"Dinner, or a very large tummy-ache, for some surprised aliens?" Wade grinned. "Anyone want to bet against Team Possible?

"Obviously, these aliens didn't learn from the Lowardians," Wade smiles a feral smile.

"Our heroes, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, are about to unleash a 'whole load of freak' on these 'poor, unfortunate souls," and, in the background, beams firing and suddenly stopping, and the sounds and feel of explosions through the decks of the ship. Wade waves his hand, and his furniture is back in his room. "I guess dinner will be late," he grins:

"…courtesy of _**The Middleton Files**_, in…the _**Twilight Zone**_," Wade sits down and opens a window on his wall-mounted monitor, as images of space appear on the monitor; the camera snaps back to Ron and Kim running down the hall towards firing crewmen, then fading to black.

-


	3. Public Service Announcement

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Service with a Smile**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: _**Kim Possible**_ and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. _**The Twilight Zone**_ was created by Rod Serling; all rights to _**The Twilight Zone**_ are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

----------

(Public Service Announcement)

Wade was sitting at his desk, reviewing the after-action report when the message note popped onto his computer.

He clicked it, and a picture expanded to reveal a young man in a Lowardian warrior costume, complete with green latex head.

"Greetings, Earthling: I'm requesting a 'Booyah!' for 'Bring it Back' and 'UNICEF.'"

"Eugene," Wade laughed, "what are you talking about?" he asked.

"You don't know, Wade?" Eugene sounded shocked.

"No clue, Eugene."

"I can't believe it: I'm finally ahead of the great Dr. Wade Load! Wait 'till the kids in my class find out I knew something you didn't!" Eugene pumped his fist in the air, yelling "BOOYAH!"

"All right, Eugene," Wade laughed after Eugene finished his dance of joy, "I'll transfer to your PalMan account."

"Thanks, Wade."

"WAIT, Eugene: where did you hear about this?"

"Tim Possible told me about it," Wade smiled.

"Thanks, Eugene," and, as Wade disconnected, he heard Eugene yell "BOOYAH, Wade! This is great!"

Wade ping'ed Tim's computer, and Tim appeared, wearing his signature zombie costume, this year tinted green.

"Hey,Wade!"

"Tim: what's this BOOYAH! for 'Bring it Back' and UNICEF?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Tim looked like he had just seen Bonnie in the buff.

"No; I just got blindsided by Eugene."

"Kim didn't tell you?" Tim looked incredulous.

"No, what?"

"The whole family and most of the school is going out Trick or Treating this year to collect money for the 'Bring it Back,' the rebuilding projects in towns that were hit hardest by the Lowardians, and for UNICEF. Ron yelled 'BOOYAH! To the ToT!' So we named it."

"That's great, guys. Can my parents and Joss join y'all?"

"Wade, have you gone all 'Montana' on us?" Tim laughed. "Of course you can, Wade: I think it's be a great idea!

"In fact, let's get everybody out to do it," and Tim stood up and walked from his set onto the set with Wade. They were joined by the cast and crew of the Twilight Zone and Kim Possible shows.

"Guys, one show may have its run completed, but that doesn't mean that everything is over," Wade smiled into the camera as the camera crew came around to the business side of the lens. "It's a new beginning…seriously," he laughed.

"Yeah, we may have defeated the Lowardians, but there are still lots of problems 'out there, in here,'" came from a smiling Ron, who winced when Kim punched his arm. He kissed her cheek, and she reached up and returned the favor, earning a "COOTIE ALERT!" from Jim and Tim and a "BOYS!" from a beaming Dr, Anne Possible.

"What my BFBF is trying to say," Kim smiled as the camera zoomed in on her, "let's put aside 'our petty problems' and work to help the children of the world this Halloween:

"Go out, knock on those doors and ring those doorbells, and tell the people you don't want candy," earning a raspberry from Rufus, "but that you want a BOOYAH cash donation for UNICEF for 'Kim Possible.'

"You can make a difference, because 'Anything's Possible' for, and by, my fans.

"Pwease? For me?" and Kim puts on the MOAPDP (Mother of All Puppy-Dog-Pouts); after 10 seconds, the camera picture goes to static.

Over the static, Ron could barely be hard: "Kim, I told you not to turn it on full power!"

The director's yell of "CUT!" could barely be heard over the static sizzle.


End file.
